Mistake
Mistake is the 6th episode in the series Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien. 'Synopsis' Ben 10,000 is watching a news program that has a shocking news, meanwhile Ben Jr. and Rye are messing in the generator 3-D like Ben Jr. so Ben 10,000 breaks down the door accusing him of robbing shops, robbing banks, a power plant in Clear , steal the Forever Knights, all with the Alfhatrix and he does not understand because it did nothing and told by Ben 10,000 to a special prison set up by plumbers to contain runaway youth aliens and he escapes with the help of Rye, Gwen, Albedo and Max to talk Azmuth in Galvan 2.0 and try to resolve this and he reveals to Ben Jr. that his father had two powerful enemies, Aggregor and Kevin, Kevin and Ben pretended to be wasting his "dignity" and the heroine who made that Aggregor gave Ben aged 16 have much work to keep him from dominating the universe, but Aggregor had a child called Hypnorian with an unknown named Osmosian and that has an object called Raftow Hyoanfan in the planet Syufor that "gets" a piece of the person and she re-but he creates is too powerful and is a plan to conquer the galaxy and then assume that he's the alien that is causing problems for Ben Jr. and they are located in Anur Transyl to steal their technology and they will are.They able to defeat him and restore the dignity of Ben? 'Characters' Ben Jr. Gwen Tennyson Max Rye Albedo 'Villains' Ben 10,000 (Confused) Plumer's (Confused) Hypnorian Servants of Hypnorian 'Aliens Used By Ben Jr.' *'Goop (Clone)(On TV)' *'Big Chill (Clone)(On TV)' *'Jetray (Clone)(On TV)' *'Sonic (Clone)(On TV)' *'Spidermonkey' *'Brainstorm' *'Diamondhead (Clone)' *'Beast' *'Swampfire' *'Eye Guy' 'Aliens Used By Ben 10.000' *'Artiguana' *'Big Chill / Ultimate Big Chill(Trying to stop Ben Jr.)' *'Lodestar / Ultimate Lodestar (Trying to stop Ben Jr.)' *'Way Big / Ultimate Way Big (Trying to stop Ben Jr.)' *'Eco Eco / Ultimate Eco Eco (Uncover the truth and tries to stop Hypnorian)' 'Aliens Used By Albedo' Negative Humongusaur (To release Ben Jr. from prison) Negative Jetray Negative Swampfire / Negative Ultimate Swampfire 'Aliens Unlocked' 'By Ben Jr.' *'Eye Guy' 'Lost Aliens' After a crash in Ultimatrix of Ben 10,000, caused by Hypnorian osmosian powers, it deletes some forms of Primus that are: Polymorph, Opticoid, Splixson, Amperi, Sonorian, To'kustar and Orishan. 'Major Events' *Ben Jr. first transformation into Spidermonkey, Brainstorm and Eye Guy *Ben 10.000 first transformation into Ultimate Lodestar and Ultimate Way Big *Ben Jr., Ben 10,000, Max, Gwen, Rye and Albedo know Hypnorian and his servants. *Ben Jr. and Rye discover that they can be relatives. *Definitely, it is revealed that Ben Jr. has a brother. *It is revealed that Hypnorian has a mechanism that will not clone, but re-create any object or person and was used to "cover" their crimes in this episode. 'Villans Debuts' *'Hypnorian' *'Hypnorian Servants' 'Alfhatrix Debuts' *'Spidermonkey' *'Brainstorm' *'Eye Guy' 'Ultimatrix Debuts' *'Ultimate Lodestar' *'Ultimate Way Big' 'Notes' *The object that Hypnorian has is called Raftow Hyoanfan From Syufor. *It is discovered that Hypnorian is son of Aggregor. Category:Episodes